


Normal day at the club

by KILLIE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gay, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KILLIE/pseuds/KILLIE
Summary: George is having a normal day until Niki invites him to a party.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Normal day at the club

George struggles to open his eyes because of the bright sun. He is woken up by the ringing of his phone. He picks it up and tierdly answers, "Hello?.."

Niki: Hello! Sorry to wake you so early.. Me and Karl were invited to a party at a club near by and we were wondering if you could come!

George : I mean sure I've got nothing better to do..

N: Great! We'll see you then! At 8pm btw

George wasn't exactly planning on going out, especially not at 8pm. He had no idea on what he could possibly wear. He pulled out a bright red suit, the same one he wore at his prom! Unfortunately it still fit..

He styled it with a gold watch and a belt. He put on some bright red lipstick to match his suit.. and yes he was very much gay lmao. He was ready to go before realizing that it was in fact only 3pm.. He was quite nervous because he never really went to a club before, so he decided to call Niki and Karl to hype him up!

Karl: Trust me, you'll be fine as long as me and Niki are there!

Niki: Yeah! it'll be a fun experience Plus you might find someone!

George : Thats not possible

Karl: Oh don't doubt yourself!

George rolled his eyes at the thought of finding love at a club as if it was an ao3 fan fic lmao. Karl Niki and George all talked about how they imagined it would go until it was time to go to the party.

They all arrived together looking like badasses! George was still quite nervous though. They looked over to see their friends, Quackity and Sapnap and a mysterious, Tall Dirty blonde man standing next to them.

George was confused he's never seen him before. They all walked over to them, Karl happy he was with his boyfriends.

Karl: whos he I've never seen him before?

Sapnap: Thats my friend Dream! He recently moved here.

Niki & Karl: Nice to meet you Dream!

Dream glanced over at George because he didn't greet him.

Dream: Who are you?

George : Thats none of your concern 

Dream smirked

Dream: No need to be so sassy i just wanted to know your name?

George couldn't deny the fact that he was good looking or hot as one could say. Looks like George caught feelings quicker than Dream could beat minecraft.

G: George, the name is george 

D: Thats a pretty name

Dream was quite flattering and quite the simp as he bent down and kissed George's hand.

G: What are you doing!?

George said while blushing, he liked it

D: Sorry, am I too much? follow me to the restroom and I can show you that I'm a lot more.

George thought he was joking so he in fact did. Secretly hoping that he would kiss him till your day ends. And he did.

Dream led him to the restroom and grabbed his waist.

D: Did you think I was joking?

G: well I sure hope you weren't but i just met you a couple seconds ago

D: So? have you ever heard of love at first sight? 

Lying, George said no

D: Oh come on i know you have!

G: Fine! What if I have?

D: George i know you love me.

G: What If I do

D: Then kiss me, on the lips

So George did

As George kissed him he left red lipstick marks on dreams face. At least five. Dream seemed to enjoy it. Although they had just met they were already having a whole entire make out session. 

As they continued kissing someone seemed to walk in. It was Quackity!

G: Uh it's not waht it looks likeĺ

D: Its exactly what it looks like

G: DREAM!

Q: Woah-ho-ho goerge i didnt know you had it in you! good for you man! ill see you back in the main room. Oh and im telling everyone

G: NO

Quackity walked out and George followed to make sure he doesn't spill any secrets.

Dream and George continued to talk and started dating. It was unexpected but at the same time very expected.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time. I hope you liked it! I know there are many mistakes but please ignore them lmao! And sorry if was short


End file.
